15 articles ou moins
by Milk40
Summary: Quand la mort de son père force Bella à retourner chez elle pour s'occuper de sa mère souffrante, elle trouve un emploi de caissière dans un supermarché pour arriver à joindre les deux bouts. Ce qu'elle ne réalise pas, c'est que la chance va bientôt lui sourire à nouveau. Traduction de 15 Items or Less, un OS de la merveilleuse et talentueuse cutestkidsmom.


**Auteure de **_**15 Items or Less **_**: la formidable cutestkidsmom**

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40, avec la permission de l'auteure.**

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Résumé : Quand la mort de son père force Bella à retourner chez elle pour s'occuper de sa mère souffrante, elle trouve un emploi de caissière dans un supermarché pour arriver à joindre les deux bouts. Ce qu'elle ne réalise pas, c'est que la chance va bientôt lui sourire à nouveau.**

**Avertissement: cette fic est cotée M pour la gravité du sujet traité et le mauvais langage utilisé par certains des personnages. Autrement dit, il s'agit d'une histoire avec des thèmes matures. Les personnes qui ont déjà lu cet OS et qui m'ont dit que le rating n'est pas le bon devraient aller relire la description accompagnant chaque lettre. L'auteure de cet OS a utilisé le rating M pour se protéger, car les thèmes abordés dans son histoire ne conviennent pas aux enfants, tout simplement. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**15 articles ou moins**

_**« Accommode-toi aux choses que t'assigna le sort ; et les hommes, que le destin te donna pour compagnons, aime-les, mais du fond du cœur. » **_Marc Aurèle

« Quel âge as-tu au juste, Bella ? » Me demande Jessica, la pom-pom girl de dix-sept ans qui s'occupe actuellement de ma formation.

« Vingt-cinq ans, » je soupire, continuant d'entrer mon numéro d'employée dans la caisse enregistreuse.

« Un petit peu vieille pour travailler dans un supermarché, tu ne crois pas ? » Elle ponctue son insulte en faisant éclater son chewing-gum.

« Nous avons tous des raisons pour faire ce que nous faisons, Jessica, » je réponds sans enthousiasme, espérant que ça l'encouragera à me laisser tranquille… Pas de chance.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, tu enseignais dans une école privée haut de gamme, ou quelque chose comme ça, » insiste-t-elle.

« Ou quelque chose comme ça. » Je lève les yeux au ciel et je commence à empiler les sacs en papier à mon poste de caissière.

« Est-ce que tu t'es fait prendre en train de sucer un autre professeur ou un truc du genre ? »

Bien sûr elle se devait d'emprunter cette direction. « Non, et c'est insultant. »

Jessica hausse les épaules. « Quoi ? Je sais de source sûre que M. Hemmings, mon prof de géographie, baise avec Mlle Kellye, la prof de Santé et Hygiène Personnelle. Ils ne sont pas du tout discrets à ce sujet non plus. »

J'écarquille les yeux. « M. Hemmings enseigne toujours à l'école secondaire ? »

Elle acquiesce et souffle une autre bulle avec son chewing-gum.

« Il a dans les soixante-dix ans, ça ne peut pas être vrai. » Et me voilà en train de m'abaisser à son niveau de commérage. J'agite la main pour la stopper. « Tu sais quoi, ça n'a pas d'importance, je ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Mlle Stanley, on ne dirait pas que vous êtes en train de former Mlle Swan à autre chose que la propagation de rumeurs ! Que diriez-vous de caqueter un peu moins et de travailler davantage ? » Aboie Alice, la gérante du magasin.

« D'accord, Patronne, désolée, » murmure Jessica en avalant son chewing-gum. Elle commence à me montrer comment me servir de la caisse.

« Quand vous aurez terminé ici, Mlle Swan, venez me voir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ? » Demande Alice.

**oo**

Une heure plus tard, je suis assise en face d'Alice, attendant nerveusement.

« Comment ça va, Bella ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « C'est ce que c'est. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir ce travail. »

Son sourire est doux et chaleureux, et me met immédiatement à l'aise.

« Je sais que vous l'êtes, Bella. Quand votre père est décédé l'an dernier, votre mère a pris l'habitude de venir ici quelques fois par semaine. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec elle à plusieurs reprises. C'est une femme merveilleuse. Je suis désolée d'apprendre qu'elle est tombée malade. Comment vont les traitements ? »

Je prends une grande respiration et je récite la même merde que je récite toujours quand quelqu'un me pose la question. « Elle va aussi bien que l'on puisse s'y attendre. Les médecins ont bon espoir, et ça repose entre les mains de Dieu de la voir passer au travers. »

« Je sais que ça a été difficile pour vous de plier bagage et de rentrer à la maison pour elle. »

Je hoche la tête, parce que qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Je déteste la trajectoire que ma vie a empruntée.

« Vous m'avez laissé une note sur mon ordinateur, me demandant de vous donner autant de quarts de travail que possible. » Alice soupire. « Légalement, je peux seulement vous en donner un certain nombre. Mais j'ai parlé au chef de district, et il est très sensible à vos besoins. Alors nous nous demandions si cela vous intéresserait d'avoir une formation pour occuper le poste de superviseur de nuit, une fois que votre formation avec Mlle Stanley sera terminée, et après que vous aurez travaillé quelques semaines en rotation régulière ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Ça paye sept dollars de plus de l'heure, et vous avez la garantie de travailler quarante heures par semaine. »

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. « Oui ! »

Alice est rayonnante. « Je pensais bien que vous accepteriez. Ok, alors pour les deux prochaines semaines, Mlle Stanley va vous entraîner. Ensuite, disons que vous allez faire deux semaines toute seule, et après ça, je pourrai commencer à vous montrer les ficelles du métier. »

« Vous ? »

Elle acquiesce. « Oui. Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre pour s'en charger. »

Je sens une petite vague de soulagement. « Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien, Bella. »

**oo**

Jessica et Tanya ne pensent pas que je peux les entendre murmurer, mais c'est le cas. Et elles ne cachent pas le fait qu'elles pensent que retourner dans ma ville natale et occuper un emploi de caissière est pathétique.

« Oh, Mme Hale ! » Interpelle Tanya alors qu'Alice passe près de nous.

« Oui, Mlle Denali ? »

« Y a-t-il moyen que je puisse quitter plus tôt ce soir ? C'est l'anniversaire de mon père. »

Alice roule des yeux, ne croyant visiblement pas plus à son histoire que moi.

« Je n'ai personne pour couvrir votre quart de travail, Mlle Denali. »

« Et Bella, alors ? » Demande Tanya.

Alice échange un regard avec moi ; je hausse les épaules, la laissant prendre la décision.

« Avez-vous demandé à Mlle Swan si elle pouvait, avant de me le demander ? »

« Eh bien, non, » répond Tanya, ses épaules s'affaissant en signe de défaite.

« C'est juste que Mlle Swan est encore en formation, » ajoute Alice.

« Mais elle a comme, j'sais pas moi, trente ans, et elle est intelligente. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut se débrouiller. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait foule ici durant la soirée. » Les lamentations de Tanya sont presque aussi énervantes que celles de Jessica.

Alice se tourne vers Jessica. « Travaillez-vous ce soir ? »

Jessica hoche la tête. « Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, par contre, il y a une super fête à la grange des Yorkie… »

Alice l'interrompt d'un geste de la main. « Non, j'ai besoin de vous. Si Mlle Swan est partante, ça me convient. »

Elles tournent la tête vers moi, et c'est comme si je revivais le concours de jeunes talents quand j'avais dix ans.

« Euh… ouais, bien sûr. Ça ne devrait pas être un problème. »

Tanya sourit, et ses dents parfaites m'aveuglent presque.

« Très bien, Mlle Denali, vous pourrez partir dans une heure. Laissez d'abord Mlle Swan prendre sa pause repas. »

« C'est sûr, Mme Hale, » piaille Tanya, beaucoup trop excitée pour quelqu'un qui s'en va célébrer l'anniversaire de son père.

**oo**

Tanya s'est changée dans une robe plutôt révélatrice qui dénude son dos, et des talons tellement hauts qu'ils pourraient induire un saignement de nez.

« Bon, tu es revenue, » souffle-t-elle. « Merci beaucoup de faire ça, Bells. »

« De rien, mais si tu m'appelles Bells encore une fois, je vais appliquer de la super-glue à ta caisse enregistreuse et tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir lors de ton prochain quart de travail. »

Tanya roule des yeux et se tourne vers Jessica. « Amuse-toi bien ce soir avec cette fille déjantée, Jess. À demain, garce. » Apparemment traiter sa meilleure amie de garce est un compliment.

Jessica donne à Tanya un de ces câlins 'on est les meilleures amies pour la vie'. « Amuse-toi bien ce soir, » se pâme-t-elle.

« Avec son père ? » Je demande.

« Ouais, avec son père, » répond Jessica avec sarcasme.

Cinq minutes après que Tanya soit partie, elle revient. « Putain de merde, » mugit-elle.

« Que se passe-t-il, T ? » Jessica se précipite vers elle comme le parfait mouton qu'elle est.

« Il y a ces espèces de gros autobus qui bloquent la sortie du parking. »

Je jette un coup d'œil par les fenêtres et j'aperçois des caravanes et ce qui ressemble à des bus de tournée un peu partout.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Interroge Alice, regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

« Quelque chose qui m'empêche de partir, » répond sèchement Tanya.

Alice relève un sourcil à son intention.

« Désolée, » marmonne précipitamment Tanya.

« Laissez-moi aller là-bas et voir si je peux trouver quelqu'un pour bouger leurs autobus. C'est illégal de bloquer l'entrée et la sortie du magasin, de toute façon. » Alice redresse les épaules et sort du magasin comme une femme en mission.

Tanya, Jessica et moi regardons Alice discuter avec enthousiasme avec un homme qui tient une planchette à pinces. Il y a beaucoup de hochements de tête et de gestes de la main, puis Alice fait demi-tour et revient dans le magasin. Deux autobus se déplacent, dégageant l'entrée du parking.

« C'était une simple erreur de logistique. Tout est réglé. Vous pouvez y aller, Mlle Denali. »

« Tant mieux ! » Tanya ne remercie pas Alice, elle se contente de pavaner vers la sortie, ses talons ridicules cliquetant sur le linoléum, jusqu'à ce que les portes se ferment enfin et que son clic-clac agaçant ne puisse plus être entendu.

« Alors que se passe-t-il là-bas ? » Je demande à Alice.

« Ils sont en train de tourner un film, et je pense que certaines scènes sont filmées là-bas. »

« Ils ne vous ont pas mise au courant ? »

Elle secoue la tête. « Mon patron le sait probablement et il a simplement oublié de le mentionner. Ne vous en faites pas. » Elle sourit et me tapote le bras. « Retournez au travail, mesdemoiselles. »

Les heures traînent. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose malgré l'activité de l'autre côté, mais ça n'empêche pas Jessica de regarder par la fenêtre avec curiosité.

« Il s'agit de quel film d'après toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. »

Elle roule des yeux. « Oh allons, Bella, peut-être qu'une vedette super sexy va venir ici pour acheter une boisson ou quelque chose. »

« Je suppose que c'est possible, mais tu sais qu'ils sont humains, et non pas une espèce rare, pas vrai ? »

« Pas dans cette contrée. Hollywood qui vient dans ma petite ville, c'est pratiquement du jamais vu. »

« Très bien… Écoute, je… » Le cri perçant de Jessica me coupe la parole. « Quoi ? »

« Sacré bordel de merde ! » Hurle-t-elle. « Edward-Baise-Moi-Cullen vient juste de sortir d'une des caravanes. »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent. « Vraiment ? » Je me précipite pour regarder par la fenêtre, et effectivement, il est là. « Wow ! »

« Ouais, wow. Il faut que j'aille vérifier cette merde sur IMDb* et que je voie quel film est en production en ce moment. » Elle commence à jouer avec son téléphone tandis que je continue à regarder par la fenêtre.

« C'est un thriller intitulé _My Weeping Willow**_. »

Je lance un regard incrédule à Jessica. « Vraiment ? »

Elle hoche la tête. « Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai lu le livre. »

« Il y a un livre ? »

J'émets un petit rire. « Oui, c'est très bon. Ça raconte l'histoire d'un jeune père qui se retrouve seul pour s'occuper de sa fille, Willow, quand il perd sa femme de manière brutale au cours d'une violation de domicile. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'un thriller, » fait remarquer Jessica.

« Eh bien, vois-tu, Willow est catatonique, et elle ne fait rien d'autre que pleurer tout le temps. Le père décide de déménager dans une ville tranquille dans l'espoir qu'elle se sentira plus en sécurité et commencera à parler. Mais vois-tu, Willow ne parle pas parce qu'elle a été témoin du meurtre de sa mère. Les assassins se sont enfuis. »

Jessica se rapproche de moi tandis que je résume l'histoire. « Et après qu'arrive-t-il ? »

« Willow commence lentement à sortir de sa torpeur et à parler. Et ensuite ce journaliste stupide fait un suivi des événements, et le fait que Willow est en train de se remettre et qu'elle commence à parler est révélé au grand public. Les tueurs ont la trouille et ils décident d'essayer de traquer la fillette pour la réduire au silence. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est génial, » s'exclame Jessica.

J'acquiesce. « J'espère que le film rendra justice au livre. D'habitude je suis déçue par les adaptations cinématographiques d'œuvres littéraires. »

« C'est Edward Cullen, Bella ; ce type ne pourrait pas faire mal paraître quoi que ce soit, même en essayant très fort. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel et retourne à son état d'ébahissement. Je m'éloigne et entreprends d'essuyer les caisses enregistreuses.

**oo**

« Mlle Stanley, je vais aller vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de traînards dans le magasin. Pourriez-vous aider Mlle Swan à fermer sa caisse avant de partir ? Je vais compter l'argent avec elle, » déclare Alice.

« Pas de souci, Mme Hale, » répond Jessica avec un grand sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice soit hors de vue, après quoi elle fronce les sourcils. « Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de me tirer de ce bled paumé. »

Je ne réponds pas, parce que vraiment, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? Moi aussi ? Ha ! C'est fou ce que mes espoirs et mes rêves m'ont apporté de bon dans la vie.

Le sifflement de l'air dans la porte d'entrée se fait entendre juste au moment où Jessica est sur le point de me montrer comment fermer ma caisse.

« Foutrement génial, » aboie-t-elle. « Maintenant nous allons avoir affaire à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas que tout ferme à la même heure dans cette ville de merde. »

« Détends-toi, Jessica. Je vais m'occuper d'eux. Je suis sûre que je peux convaincre Mme Hale de me montrer quoi faire si tu dois partir ? » Je veux vraiment qu'elle s'en aille, elle est beaucoup trop énervante pour que je puisse la supporter une minute de plus.

« La mère supérieure aura ma peau si je… » Elle arrête subitement de râler alors que quelque chose par-dessus mon épaule attire son attention. Ses yeux agrandis piquent ma curiosité, et c'est ainsi que je me retourne et que je le vois. Edward Cullen en chair et en os. Il tient une bouteille de _Snapple_ dans une main et un sac de rondelles d'oignon _Funyuns_ dans l'autre.

« Doux Jésus, » murmure Jessica, en admiration. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. »

Je peux seulement acquiescer, parce que mon cerveau a en quelque sorte oublié comment diriger mon discours.

« Je sais qu'il est tard, et puisque les lumières commencent à s'éteindre je présume que c'est l'heure de la fermeture, mais mon assistant n'est pas encore arrivé, et j'espérais pouvoir payer ces articles ? » Edward Cullen est doux, presque timide. Son visage n'exhibe aucune trace d'arrogance, et son ton montre qu'il est navré de nous déranger à une heure si tardive.

« Bien sûr, M. Cullen, passez ici, » roucoule Jessica, sa voix douce comme le miel, et Edward rit et la suit à sa caisse.

Moi… comme une imbécile je reste là, paralysée. Il _est_ vraiment très beau. Je sais que la raison pour laquelle il a cette belle gueule est probablement parce qu'il a plus de fric que Crésus. Il a sans doute une manucure tous les jours, et il est impossible que ces mèches auburn soient naturelles.

« Alors, est-ce que c'est le film _My Weeping Willow_ que vous êtes en train de tourner là-bas ? » Les premières paroles de Jessica pour engager une conversation avec Edward me font dégeler. Cette pouffiasse va se servir de ce que je lui ai dit.

« Oui, en effet, » répond-il. « Tu en as entendu parler ? »

Elle hoche la tête. « Oui, c'était un livre, non ? »

Je roule des yeux, révulsée.

« Oui, c'est impressionnant euh… Je suis désolé, comment t'appelles-tu ? » S'enquiert gentiment Edward.

« Jessica. Jessica Stanley. » Elle tend la main et il la prend, et j'ai juste envie de vomir.

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance, » dit-il en serrant sa main, avant qu'elle ne prenne tout son temps pour passer ses articles à la caisse.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du livre ? » Questionne Edward, et mon niveau d'intérêt monte en flèche. Je me demande combien de mes explications elle a retenu. Ceci devrait être amusant.

« J'ai trouvé que c'était passionnant, et intense. C'était triste parfois, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sympathiser avec le père, » répond-elle parfaitement, comme si mentir était une seconde nature chez elle.

« Oui, j'ai ressenti ça moi aussi. Une partie de moi se demandait ce qui au juste avait contribué à la 'percée' de Willow. Est-ce que c'était le changement de décor, ou bien George ? Tu sais ? » Il se penche sur le comptoir et ouvre sa bouteille de _Snapple_. « Qu'en penses-tu, Jessica ? »

Je peux presque voir la sueur commencer à perler sur la lèvre de cette dernière.

« Eh bien, je pense que l'altruisme du père de Willow quand il a décidé de déménager pour le bien de sa fille a été le moment charnière. Je ne suis pas sûre que l'endroit où ils se sont installés soit important, et George est accessoire à l'histoire, vraiment. »

Je ris bruyamment, et ils se retournent tous les deux vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Bella ? » Grogne pratiquement Jessica.

« Toi, Jessica ! » J'essuie les larmes de mes yeux.

« Comment ça ? »

« George est le père de Willow. Tu viens de dire qu'il était la raison des progrès qu'elle a faits, et ensuite tu as dit qu'il était accessoire à l'histoire. Alors lequel est-ce ? » Je plisse le front avec une expression sardonique.

« Je me suis embrouillée. Ça fait un bail que j'ai lu ce livre, » rétorque-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête, et je vois un petit sourire jouer sur les lèvres d'Edward. « Personnellement, je pense que c'est la peur qui a sorti Willow de sa stupeur. » Edward se dirige vers moi… Oh mon Dieu !

« La peur ? Comment ça ? » Interroge-t-il en sirotant sa boisson, et tout à coup je trouve sa pomme d'Adam très attrayante.

« Euh… eh bien… Willow se met finalement à parler quand elle surprend une conversation que George a avec sa sœur au téléphone. Il dit que rien ne fonctionne et que peut-être que retourner d'où ils viennent et consulter les meilleurs docteurs la guérirait. Mais Willow est terrifiée de rentrer à la maison ; elle ne veut pas y retourner. Alors ça la secoue hors de son état léthargique. » J'espère que ça a semblé aussi bon sortant de ma bouche que ça l'était dans ma tête.

Edward plisse les yeux et pince les lèvres. « Je n'ai jamais envisagé ça sous cet angle-là, » dit-il, et je hausse les épaules.

« _My Weeping Willow_ était l'un des livres au programme dans ma classe. Je l'adore. »

Il acquiesce. « Tu vas à l'université ? »

Je ris, et je suis sur le point de répondre, mais Jessica m'interrompt. « Oh, non, Bella ici était enseignante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde son emploi et qu'elle revienne à la maison en courant pour être caissière. »

« Toi aussi tu es caissière, Jessica, je tiens à le souligner, » je riposte.

« Ouais, mais je vais obtenir mon diplôme dans quelques mois et je vais me tirer loin d'ici. Toi, par contre, tu vas rester. » Elle me regarde avec ce que je pense être un visage de salope et se dirige vers Edward. « Alors, M. Cullen, avez-vous eu une visite de la ville ? »

Je lève les yeux, et tout l'air quitte mes poumons. Les yeux d'Edward sont rivés sur moi, ignorant Jessica, dont les doigts font une danse sur sa main.

« Les enfants grandissent plus vite au printemps, » dit-il, et sa réplique complètement aléatoire stoppe Jessica au milieu de sa phrase.

« Je suis désolée, quoi ? » Je demande.

Il tient la capsule de sa bouteille de thé glacé. « C'est ce qui est écrit sous le bouchon. C'est pour ça que je les achète. J'aime les petits messages 'Le saviez-vous.' » Il sourit, et c'est parfait, réconfortant.

« Ouais, ces messages sont super. »

« Ouais, fantastiques, » renchérit Jessica. « Alors et cette visite ? Je termine mon quart de travail dans dix minutes. »

Edward se décide finalement à regarder Jessica, retirant sa main qu'elle tenait toujours. « Non, merci. Mais quand j'aurai un moment de libre, je saurai à qui demander, » répond-il en levant les yeux et en me regardant à nouveau. « Bonne soirée, mesdames. » Il fait un petit signe de tête, et juste comme ça, il disparaît.

« Putain ! » S'écrie Jessica. « Je parie que je l'aurais complètement eu dans ma poche si tu n'étais pas là. »

« Peut-être. »

« Quoi peut-être, t'as pas vu comment il a flashé sur moi ? »

« Oh, _je t'en prie_, Jessica, il a comme dix ans de plus que toi, et il vient d'Hollywood. Des femmes comme toi, il y en a à la pelle. Si tu veux quelqu'un comme Edward Cullen, tu as intérêt à avoir plus à lui offrir qu'une paire de nichons et un mouvement de cheveux provoquant. »

Jessica ne dit pas grand-chose après ça. Elle me montre comment fermer ma caisse, et quand nous obtenons le feu vert, elle quitte le magasin.

Alice me montre comment compter l'argent, et je pars juste avant minuit.

**oo**

Ma mère dort déjà quand j'arrive à la maison, et son infirmière feuillète un magazine à la table de la cuisine.

« Hé Maggie, » je la salue, étonnée. « Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? »

Elle sourit chaleureusement. « Bonsoir Bella. Ouais, elle avait juste une mauvaise nuit. Elle s'est réveillée souvent, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait simplement mieux que je reste. »

« Merci Maggie, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. La prochaine fois, appelle-moi au travail. Tu as tes enfants à la maison, dont tu dois t'occuper. »

Elle me fait taire. « Oh, cocotte, ils ont seize et dix-huit ans. Ils sont sur leurs iPods et leurs ordinateurs portables et ne savent pas que je suis là la moitié du temps. »

« D'accord, mais je ne voudrais pas que ça soit un inconvénient. »

Maggie émet un petit rire. « Bella, je connais ta mère depuis avant ta naissance. Ce n'est pas seulement une patiente, c'est mon amie. C'est difficile sans ton père, et je sais que tu bosses toutes ces heures pour arriver à payer les factures. Ça ne me dérange pas de donner un coup de main. »

« Merci, » je murmure.

Après le départ de Maggie, je vais vérifier l'état de ma mère, et je la trouve profondément endormie. Demeurant optimiste, je me glisse dans un bain chaud et je laisse la chaleur détendre mon corps endolori. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand je pense à la visite d'Edward Cullen. Un fracas sonore et un grognement me font sortir de la baignoire à toute vitesse. Je m'empare de mon peignoir, l'attache, et me précipite dans la chambre de ma mère.

« Bella ? » Sa voix est faible, mais elle s'efforce vaillamment de sourire.

« Hé, maman, que fais-tu ? » Je me penche et j'entreprends de ramasser les éclats de verre du cadre brisé.

« J'avais besoin d'un verre d'eau, » dit-elle en reniflant. « Ma photo de mariage, je l'ai brisée. »

« Juste le cadre, maman. Je passerai au magasin demain et j'en achèterai un autre. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? »

Elle est beaucoup trop faible pour argumenter, et dans la seconde qui suit sa tête est sur l'oreiller, et elle retourne dans les bras de Morphée.

Je ramasse la photo avec précaution et je regarde ma mère et mon père le jour de leur mariage, le bonheur brillant à travers leur sourire et un amour incontestable dans leurs yeux.

« Tu me manques, papa, » je murmure en frottant un doigt sur son visage débordant de joie. « Tellement. »

**oo**

« Bonjour, Bella, » me salue Ben, le manager du rayon des fruits et légumes, quand j'entre dans le magasin.

« Hé Ben. »

« Comment se porte ta maman ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « Ça a été une nuit difficile, mais elle était plus enjouée ce matin. »

« Profite de tous les petits bienfaits quand ils passent, n'est-ce pas ? » Il sourit et continue d'empiler les pommes avec soin.

J'enregistre ma présence et je me dirige vers les caisses.

« Bonjour, Mlle Swan, » me salue Alice.

« B'jour, » je réponds en bâillant.

« Une nuit pénible ? » Insiste-t-elle discrètement.

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

« Ok, alors je veux que tu t'en tiennes à la caisse rapide aujourd'hui. Quinze articles ou moins, ça devrait être plus facile. »

Je suis sûre que mon appréciation s'exprime clairement sur mon visage, car Alice me dit 'de rien' et se dirige vers son bureau.

« Dure nuit ? » Gémit Jessica. « Quoi, tu as fait la fête ? » Son rire fait grincer chacun de mes nerfs.

« Sûr, Jess, allons-y avec ça. » Je lui tourne le dos, ainsi qu'à ses absurdités.

« Oh, oh, est-ce qu'il a oublié de laisser l'argent sur la commode ? » C'est au tour de Tanya de railler.

Je roule des yeux et ne me donne même pas la peine de répondre.

« Pas si fort, Tanya, je suis sûre qu'elle a une gueule de bois, » rigole Jessica.

« Oh, alors je suppose que je ne devrais pas faire ça ? » Tanya ouvre le tiroir de sa caisse et le referme en le faisant claquer violemment.

Bien sûr je n'ai pas une gueule de bois, alors ça ne me fait pas mal à la tête, ça m'irrite seulement davantage.

Le rire strident de Jessica et de Tanya me fait pratiquement claquer des dents.

Elles deviennent subitement silencieuses. Je me tourne et je les vois fixer une des allées. Je suis leur regard et j'aperçois la raison de leur expression ébahie. Edward Cullen est penché, tendant la main pour saisir quelque chose. À côté de lui se trouve un homme grand et costaud au visage de chérubin. Son regard est menaçant, mais quand il sourit, ses fossettes réchauffent ses yeux bleu océan.

« Il était ici hier soir, » murmure Jessica à l'oreille de Tanya. « C'était clair que je lui plaisais. Je me demande s'il essaye d'être discret, comment on dit déjà ? Faire profil bas ? »

Tanya est beaucoup trop occupée à saliver à la vue des deux beaux hommes pour même répondre. Je réalise tout à coup que je me comporte comme toutes les autres filles dans le monde, alors je me détourne pour donner à Edward et au géant qui l'accompagne un peu d'intimité.

« Hé, Bella, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix veloutée qui m'est familière attire mon attention, et je lève les yeux pour voir Edward debout devant moi avec un sac de _Doritos Cool Ranch_ et une bouteille de _Snapple_.

Je peux sentir le sourire irrésistible étirer mes lèvres. « Oui, Bella, et tu es ? » Je prétends être en profonde méditation. « Edmund ? Non, ce n'est pas ça… »

Le bel homme costaud à côté de lui se met à rire bruyamment et me fait sursauter. « Oh, elle est drôle. Je t'aime bien. » Il me montre du doigt. « Je suis Emmett, son frère plus vieux, plus intelligent et plus beau. »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire. « Ravie de te rencontrer, Emmett. » Je me tourne vers un Edward très souriant. « Re-bonjour. » Il se contente de me faire un clin d'œil.

« Salut, Edward. » Jessica sautille vers nous. Je romps le contact visuel et je commence à enregistrer sa commande.

« Salut, » dit-il banalement… Intéressant.

« Alors, as-tu réfléchi à propos de cette visite ? » Son vaporisateur pour le corps au parfum doucereux de fraise flotte sous mon nez, et c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase de mon humeur déjà irritée.

« Jessica, n'as-tu pas du travail qui t'attend ? » Je m'emporte.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent pendant un moment, mais elle retrouve rapidement son aplomb. « Je suis _ta_ superviseuse, Bella. C'est moi qui te dis quoi faire, pas l'inverse. Il faudrait que tu saches reconnaître ton rang ! »

Je me sens embarrassée, et sans un autre mot, je baisse les yeux, vaincue, et je poursuis ma tâche. Où est donc allé mon esprit combatif ?

« C'était impoli, » tonne Emmett. « Va te faire voir ailleurs, mon frère ne veut pas te parler. Si c'est comme ça que tu traites les gens sympas, alors nous n'avons pas de temps à t'accorder. »

« Oh, je vous en prie, » réplique Tanya. « Bella est une loser. Elle a raté sa vie et elle est rentrée à la maison pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi es-tu de retour, _en vérité_, Bella ? »

« Euh… » Je m'éclaircis la gorge. « Ça vous fait un total de onze dollars et dix-sept cents, M. Cullen. »

« Oh putain non ! » J'entends le colosse mugir encore une fois.

Je lève les yeux et je vois un Emmett très en colère et un Edward très agacé. « Voilà qui est mieux, » murmure ce dernier.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ne baisse pas les yeux, Bella, redresse la tête. La bonne direction est vers le haut. » Il sourit et se penche plus près, ignorant complètement Jessica. « Il y a seulement douze lettres dans l'alphabet hawaïen. »

Je plisse les yeux et ne peux m'empêcher d'être confuse. Je sens un petit disque froid être placé dans la paume de ma main. Je baisse les yeux et je lis ce qui est écrit sous le bouchon de la bouteille de _Snapple_. _« Il y a seulement douze lettres dans l'alphabet hawaïen. »_

Le souffle d'Edward effleure ma joue. « Je veux vraiment faire cette visite, pourrais-tu m'aider, par hasard ? »

Je me retourne et réalise soudain que son visage est à deux centimètres du mien. Je déglutis péniblement et hoche la tête.

Son sourire est à couper le souffle. « Quand es-tu libre ? »

J'entends Jessica et Tanya soupirer toutes les deux et s'éloigner.

« Euh… Je travaille jusqu'à 18h ce soir, mais… »

« Je peux te rencontrer ici alors, je travaille jusqu'à 15h, et ensuite je suis libre. »

« Ouais, mais il faut que je rentre à la maison. Ma mère, elle… »

« Quelle est ton adresse ? »

Je recule d'un pas ; il est beaucoup trop près de moi pour que je puisse réfléchir clairement.

« Je… je suis désolée, Edward, je ne peux pas ce soir. » Je prends l'argent qu'Emmett me tend et je lui rends la monnaie sans risquer un regard vers Edward.

« Demain, alors ? » Demande-t-il doucement.

Bon Dieu que j'aimerais ça. Juste être libre pendant une journée. « Je ne peux pas, » je réponds aussi doucement, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur fait mal.

« Ne peux pas ? » Edward rit.

J'acquiesce. « Je suis occupée. »

« Très bien, alors dans ce cas, que dirais-tu… »

Je lève finalement les yeux, et je rassemble toutes mes forces pour prononcer les mots que je souhaiterais ne pas avoir à dire. « Je ne serai pas en mesure de t'aider, Edward. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps. Mais Mme Hale, ma patronne, pourrait probablement le faire. »

Je vois Emmett s'éclipser avec les collations, nous donnant clairement un semblant d'intimité.

Edward contourne la caisse enregistreuse et vient me rejoindre dans la zone de travail exiguë qui nous est allouée.

« Douce Willow, j'aimerais que tu me parles, mon ange adoré. Ta chanson et ta lumière me manquent. Je ne peux pas trouver mon chemin, et j'ai besoin de toi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures, afin que je puisse faire cesser tes larmes. Dis-moi où aller, et je t'emmènerai avec moi. Chante pour moi, et je te soulèverai et te ferai danser jusqu'à la paix que tu cherches désespérément. Mais s'il te plaît, plus de ténèbres, plus jamais. » La pulpe de son pouce essuie une larme paralysante sur ma joue.

Ma tête s'affaisse légèrement, mais ses doigts pressent gentiment mon menton et l'inclinent vers le haut.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si seulement je le savais… Mais il y a quelque chose à ton sujet, Bella. Alors quel que soit ce que tu ne veux pas me dire, je l'accepte. Mais ne me dis pas non. »

Je prends une grande respiration. « Ok, mais il faut que je prenne certaines dispositions. Espérons que je puisse me libérer demain soir, mais… »

« Je vais passer ici demain matin. Tiens-moi au courant. Si tu ne peux pas, je reviendrai le matin suivant, puis le suivant après ça, jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne un oui. » Encore une fois, il sourit parfaitement, et je sens mon estomac se retourner.

« D'accord. » Ma voix se fissure.

« Très bien. » Il opine et sort lentement de l'espace étroit. Je sens la perte de sa présence partout. « Au revoir, Bella. »

**oo**

Bien entendu Maggie ne me cause pas de problèmes du tout et me dit de sortir après le boulot et de bien en profiter. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle réagirait ainsi.

Je prends un jean et un tee-shirt et je les fourre dans un petit sac. Il s'agit seulement de lui montrer la ville, rien de cérémonieux. Un tee-shirt et un jean feront très bien l'affaire.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage quand je me présente au travail.

« Eh bien, bonjour, Mlle Swan. Vous avez l'air pleine d'entrain ce matin, » commente Alice en me souriant elle aussi.

« Bonjour, Mme Hale. »

Alice se dirige vers moi avec une étincelle dans les yeux et un sourire malicieux. « Est-ce que cette joie de vivre soudaine aurait quelque chose à voir avec un rendez-vous galant ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Ce n'est pas un rancard ! Je vais simplement lui montrer… » Je m'arrête au milieu de ma phrase, parce que vraiment, qui est-ce que j'essaye de leurrer ? Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un rancard. « Je suis terrifiée en vérité, mais excitée. Je veux dire, bon sang, c'est Edward Cullen ! »

Alice émet un petit rire. « C'est assez étonnant, mais je pense que vous allez passer un bon moment. Et vous méritez un peu de plaisir dans votre vie. »

Je hausse les épaules. « Merci. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il ne va pas s'éterniser ici et que c'est juste temporaire, mais si j'ai appris une chose dans ma vie jusqu'à maintenant, c'est de ne pas tenir un seul instant pour acquis. »

Alice penche la tête de côté, et son sourire s'adoucit. « Vous êtes assez spéciale pour retenir quelqu'un dans les parages, Bella, souvenez-vous en. »

Alice n'interpelle jamais aucun de ses employés par leurs prénoms. Alors quand elle utilise le mien, à ce moment-là, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est une amie, pas ma patronne, même si nous nous vouvoyons.

« Merci. »

L'accueil qu'on me réserve aux caisses est plus glacial. Tanya et Jessica passent une bonne partie de la matinée à me lancer des regards mauvais et à rouler des yeux.

Alice m'a encore attribué la caisse express, prétextant que je peux utiliser ce temps pour accroître ma vitesse. Mais je sais qu'elle l'a fait pour m'être agréable. C'est la caisse la plus facile à gérer.

« Hé, Bella. » Je lève les yeux et j'aperçois Emmett, le mec qui était là hier avec Edward.

« Hé. » Je commence à enregistrer ses articles.

« Alors, Edward et toi, hein ? » Il remue les sourcils de manière éloquente.

« Je vais juste lui faire visiter cette petite ville, c'est tout. »

« Mmmhmm. Bien sûr. » Il glousse et me tend un billet de vingt dollars.

« Tu peux répondre 'mmhmm' tant que tu veux, je sais ce qui se passe. » Je lui rends sa monnaie.

« Non tu ne le sais pas, et c'est ce qui est encore mieux. Passe une bonne journée, Bella. »

Avant que je puisse répondre, il passe la porte avec ses _Twinkies_ et son _Gatorade_.

Il est 13h au moment où Edward entre dans le magasin.

« Bon après-midi, » dit-il joyeusement.

« À toi aussi. » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« As-tu été capable de prendre des dispositions ? » Demande-t-il avec une nervosité apparente.

« C'est en effet le cas. »

« Super ! Alors, à quelle heure finis-tu ? »

« Bella peut partir à 16h si elle veut, de cette façon vous pourrez tous les deux dîner à une heure raisonnable, » intervient Alice derrière moi.

« Doublement super ! » Edward ramasse ses _Fritos_ et son _Snapple_. « Je te verrai tout à l'heure. »

« Attends ! » Je l'interpelle avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

« Ouais ? »

J'indique son _Snapple_. « Quel est le message du jour, M. Cullen ? »

Son sourire est petit au début, puis il se répand sur son visage. Il dévisse la capsule de la bouteille et lit le petit message en riant. « On doit jouer au tennis de table pendant douze heures pour perdre un demi kilo. » Ce disant, il me lance le bouchon en me faisant un clin d'œil. « Il y a des activités beaucoup mieux qu'on peut faire pour perdre bien plus de poids que ça. »

Je glisse le bouchon du _Snapple_ dans ma poche et je ris. « Je suis prête à le parier, » je marmonne.

**oo**

À 15h30, Alice me dit de filer pour aller me préparer. Je suis dans la salle de bain des employés, en train de me coiffer, quand Tanya fait irruption dans la pièce.

« Alors, tu te prépares pour ton _rancard _? » Demande-t-elle en regardant son propre reflet dans le miroir.

« Ouais. »

Elle examine ma tenue. « Dans _ça_ ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « Je vais lui montrer la ville, Tanya, je ne l'amène pas à l'opéra. »

Elle roule des yeux. « Je sais, mais ne devrais-tu pas t'habiller d'une façon qui lui démontre qu'il vaut la peine que tu fasses un effort pour lui ? »

Je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça. Je me suis juste dit que je devais être à l'aise, être plus… moi.

« Heu… Je suppose que j'ai seulement pensé à l'aspect confort. »

« Ça ne va rien te donner de plus qu'une tape dans le dos, Bella, » réplique-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Je ne veux rien d'autre que m'amuser un peu et lui montrer la ville. »

Elle hoche la tête. « Eh bien, dans ce cas ça fera l'affaire. » Elle m'adresse un sourire de garce. « Il se sert de toi, tu le sais ça, non ? »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent. « Se sert de moi comment ? »

« On n'est pas dans _Pretty Woman_, Bella. Il ne va pas arriver comme ça et tout arranger avec un appel téléphonique et une carte Amex noire. C'est un homme riche, puissant, et très sexy. Il ne peut pas obtenir ce qu'il veut ailleurs en ce moment, et pour une raison que je ne comprendrai jamais, il t'a choisie pour se satisfaire. »

« Se satisfaire ? Es-tu en train d'insinuer qu'il se sert de moi pour le sexe ? » Je me redresse un peu, très en colère.

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux dire. Il vit à Hollywood, tu vis dans la misère. Sûr qu'il veut tremper sa bite dans ton pot de miel, mais tu es le genre qu'on aime et qu'on largue. Assure-toi seulement qu'il a des capotes sous la main. » Elle tapote mon épaule et s'apprête à partir.

« Tanya ! »

Elle tourne les talons pour me regarder. « Ouais ? »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Alors je suppose que tu rentreras tôt ce soir. »

Elle s'en va, et je déteste le fait qu'elle ait envoyé mon esprit errer dans toutes les directions. Et si elle avait raison ? Et si Edward ne faisait que m'utiliser pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne en Californie ? Emmett a fait un commentaire suggestif plus tôt. Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

**oo**

« Prête ? » Me demande Edward, debout à la sortie du magasin.

Je risque un coup d'œil vers Tanya et Jessica, et elles ont toutes les deux une expression amusée.

« Ouais, » je murmure.

Edward ne dit rien alors que je me mets à marcher en direction de ma voiture. Au moment où je commence à fouiller dans mon sac, il m'arrête en attrapant gentiment mon poignet.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « Bien sûr. »

« Eh bien, que dirais-tu que nous prenions ma voiture ? » Il tend le doigt vers une limousine.

« Tu conduis ? » Je dis en plaisantant.

« Non, mais de cette façon nous serons tranquillement assis et tu pourras te détendre un peu en me décrivant ce qu'il y a autour. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui mène la barque. »

Un homme ouvre la portière, et Edward me fait signe de me glisser à l'intérieur.

Tandis que le véhicule s'engage dans la rue, dans ma périphérie, je vois Edward se déplacer. « Est-ce que je t'ai vexée ? » S'enquiert-il avec circonspection.

« Non. »

Je garde les yeux rivés sur le paysage. « Là, c'est le bureau de M. Jenks. Lui et son fils possèdent le seul cabinet d'avocats dans cette ville. Cette maison a été construite à l'origine en 1875, et c'était un bordel. C'est amusant de penser qu'une maison close soit devenue un bureau d'avocats. » Je ris à l'ironie de cette anecdote, mais Edward ne réagit pas à l'humour évident de la situation.

« Bella. »

Je prends une profonde respiration et je me tourne vers lui. « Oui ? »

« Tu es contrariée, et j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi. »

Je peux voir la voiture se diriger vers Fairview Park. « Que dirais-tu que nous allions nous balancer et bavarder ? »

Il regarde par la fenêtre par-dessus son épaule. Un petit sourire joue sur son visage. « Certainement. »

Nous nous retrouvons en train de nous balancer paresseusement dans un silence paisible. La brise est un peu froide, mais agréable.

« Alors tu étais enseignante ? » Demande Edward.

J'acquiesce. « Ouais. »

« Quelle année ? »

« La littérature au secondaire. »

« Wow, c'est quelque chose de sérieux. »

J'émets un petit rire. « Ouais, mais la plupart des gamins étaient là parce qu'ils l'avaient choisi. Et tu sais, c'est toujours mieux d'avoir des participants bien disposés dans cette matière. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a ramenée à la maison ? »

Je déteste toujours qu'on me pose cette question. Généralement j'essaye de l'esquiver, mais quand je regarde dans ses yeux vert mousse, je me sens obligée de le lui dire. Je veux enlever le poids du monde de mes épaules et le prier de porter mon fardeau.

« Honnêtement, ça a été un coup de malchance. Mon père est mort subitement l'an dernier, et on a diagnostiqué un cancer du sein à ma mère quelques mois après l'avoir enterré. Il était le Chef de la Police ici, et ma mère travaillait à la bibliothèque de la ville. Il n'y avait pas vraiment quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre soin de ma mère à part Maggie, son infirmière. »

Mes yeux sondent le parc vide alors que je continue de raconter ma triste histoire. « L'assurance-vie de mon père a aidé un peu, et bien sûr tout ce qu'il a obtenu de ses années de service dans les forces de l'ordre. L'argent de ma mère a toujours servi à payer l'épicerie et les articles divers, tandis que mon père payait pour tout le reste. J'ai essayé d'obtenir un emploi à l'école secondaire ici, mais il n'y avait aucune ouverture de poste. Je savais que je devais retourner à la maison, et quand Alice, Mme Hale, a été la seule à m'offrir un travail, j'ai sauté dessus. »

Le silence à la fin de mon récit est bienvenu, en fait. J'ai toujours eu horreur que les gens s'empressent de me dire qu'ils sont désolés.

« Si ta maman avait eu des soins médicaux, aurais-tu gardé ton emploi d'enseignante ? »

C'est la question qu'il pose ? Intéressant.

« Probablement, mais j'aurais pris un congé. J'aurais pu recevoir jusqu'à trois semaines de salaire pour une urgence familiale. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. »

« Comment va ta mère maintenant ? »

« Elle va de mieux en mieux. Mais elle a encore un long chemin devant elle. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sera jamais vraiment en mesure d'être seule à nouveau. Entre perdre mon père et ça ? » Je secoue la tête. « Son cœur et son corps sont tellement ravagés. »

« Tu es une fille formidable pour ta mère, Bella. »

Je le regarde et je vois ses yeux brillants et un sourire qui dit qu'il le pense vraiment.

« Merci, Edward. »

**oo**

« Ce bâtiment, là, c'est notre Palais de Justice, et de l'autre côté de la pelouse, c'est la Mairie. Nous avons deux cimetières et un crématorium. Bien entendu nous avons un poste de police et un service d'incendie. Et ils sont juste en bas de la rue. »

Alors que nous longeons quelques rues secondaires, j'observe Edward qui regarde par la fenêtre. Une expression de pur émerveillement orne son visage. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de villes comme celle-ci. »

Je ris. « Des villes rustres ? »

Il me regarde, et son sourire s'élargit. « Non, des villes avec une grande histoire. Des tartes aux pêches sur les rebords des fenêtres et des champs de fleurs sauvages et de blé. »

« Hollywood est très différente, hein ? »

Il écarquille les yeux et se met à rire. « Très ! »

« Ouais, nos édifices les plus hauts sont quelques complexes d'appartements que nous avons sur l'avenue Crest. Ils ont seulement cinq étages chacun. »

Il soupire et se cale sur la banquette. « C'est magnifique ici. »

« Bien sûr, mais c'est aussi le genre de ville qui te garde dans une impasse. J'ai toujours su que je voulais partir. Je veux dire, j'aime le fait d'avoir grandi ici et que la pire chose que j'aie jamais vue en grandissant soit l'incendie du ranch des Bush. Mais une personne peut suffoquer dans une petite ville. »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu ressens, Bella ? Que tu suffoques ? »

Je hausse les épaules et je hoche la tête en même temps.

« Ma mère vit dans le Vermont, est-ce que tu le savais ? » Questionne Edward.

« Non, comment le saurais-je ? »

« Qui sait, avec tous les torchons à potins et autres tabloïds ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Désolée, je préfère lire Poe plutôt que People. »

Le sourire d'Edward est presque aveuglant. « Tu me plais vraiment, Bella. »

Je sens la chaleur envahir mes joues, et je penche instinctivement la tête et fixe mon attention sur mes doigts reposant sur mes genoux.

Je le sens se rapprocher de moi, et je frissonne quand son souffle cascade sur ma peau. « Regarde-moi, Bella, s'il te plaît. »

Alors c'est ce que je fais, et je n'ai même pas la chance d'explorer l'expression dans ses yeux, parce qu'il appuie doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est plein d'espoir, et pour la première fois depuis un an, mon cœur ressent autre chose que de l'angoisse.

Il gémit doucement, et je sens la vibration parcourir tout mon corps. Quand sa main prend ma joue en coupe, c'est comme un rafraîchissement soudain, et quand sa langue effleure mes lèvres, suppliant d'explorer ma bouche, je lui en donne l'accès. Son goût est une aventure qui laisse le reste de ma personne frissonner béatement.

« J'ai voulu faire ça depuis le premier soir où je t'ai vue, » murmure-t-il, ses lèvres continuant de chatouiller les miennes.

« Pourquoi ? » Ça peut sembler une question étrange, mais j'ai encore l'impression que tout ceci est irréel. Comment quelqu'un comme lui peut-il s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi ? Même en tant que professeur, je ne me suis jamais sentie remarquable, et certainement pas en tant que caissière. Son évaluation de moi est ahurissante. J'aimerais infiltrer son esprit pour comprendre sa pensée.

« C'était comme regarder à travers des lunettes arc-en-ciel quand tu as parlé. Ton sourire quand tu as discuté de _My Weeping Willow_ était tellement rempli de passion ; je ne voulais être nulle part ailleurs qu'à l'intérieur de tes pensées. Même si tu es enveloppée d'une telle tristesse, la vie qui t'imprègne est resplendissante, addictive. »

Est-ce qu'il parle de moi ?

« _Vraiment ?_ »

Son rire est très bas, et je peux sentir son sourire contre mon cou alors que son nez s'y blottit.

« Oui, Bella, vraiment. »

Sans réfléchir, je laisse échapper ce qui me taraude depuis que j'ai quitté le magasin. « Tanya dit que je suis une baise facile pour toi. »

Il lève vivement la tête, un mélange d'irritation et de confusion clairement visible dans son expression. « Elle a quoi ? »

« Je sais qu'en Californie, ou dans n'importe quelle grande ville, tu as l'embarras du choix… »

« Quoi ? » Il se redresse. « Tu crois que c'est vrai ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « Edward, je ne te connais pas vraiment. Et je déteste imaginer que Tanya est quelqu'un qui sait beaucoup de choses à propos de quoi que ce soit, mais elle m'a fait réfléchir. »

Il secoue la tête. « Non, Bella ! Je ne te vois pas comme une baise facile, ni comme une caissière ! »

Je tressaille à la dureté de ses mots.

« Je suis désolé si tu penses ça de moi. Mais je te trouve rafraîchissante. »

« Et qu'espérais-tu accomplir exactement, d'ici la fin de la soirée ? » Je demande doucement, sincèrement curieuse, et j'espère qu'il le voit pour ce que c'est.

« Après _un_ rendez-vous ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, Bella, peut-être que nous soyons amis… ou plus. » Ses doigts effleurent le dos de ma main. « Je ne profiterais pas de toi… ni de qui que ce soit, vraiment. »

Je sais que c'est vrai. Dans mon cœur je sais que tout ce que Tanya a dit n'était que des conneries, juste pour me pousser à me tourner en ridicule.

« Je sais, » je murmure. « Je suis navrée. »

Il attrape ma main et m'attire plus près. « Je t'aime beaucoup, je suis ici pour un certain temps, et je veux vraiment voir où ça va nous mener. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui va se passer, mais je peux te promettre que peu importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve, je vais toujours te respecter et être honnête avec toi. »

Je souris, et il me sourit en retour. Nous nous embrassons pendant ce qui me paraît être une éternité, la visite de la ville oubliée depuis longtemps.

**oo**

« Alors dis-moi, as-tu passé un bon moment ? » Me demande Renée le lendemain matin alors que je suis assise sur son lit, mettant en paires des chaussettes dépareillées.

« Oui, un très bon moment. » Bien sûr, je souris comme une idiote.

« Ouais ? Allez, raconte. »

« Il est merveilleux, maman. Il n'a rien à voir avec ces stupides célébrités qu'on voit déambuler autour de la ville, bourrées et droguées. Il est poli, gentil, et il a l'air de m'aimer. »

Ma mère souffle bruyamment. « Bien sûr qu'il t'aime. Tu es belle et intelligente, et… » J'entends sa voix se fissurer et je lève les yeux pour voir des larmes couler sur ses joues pâles.

« Oh maman ! » Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et j'étreins doucement son corps frêle.

« Ça va, c'est juste que… » Elle renifle. « J'ai l'impression de t'avoir laissé tomber. Je ne pouvais pas être là pour toi quand ton père est mort. Puis je suis tombée malade. »

« Maman, non ! » Je bouge afin que ses yeux rencontrent les miens. « Rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute. C'est la vie. C'est la malchance. Mais tu sais quoi ? »

Elle secoue la tête.

« J'ai rencontré mon 'peut-être' prince charmant. » Nous sourions toutes les deux. « C'est le destin, et c'est merdique que nous ayons eu à traverser cette épreuve, mais nous ne pouvons que remonter la pente, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » marmonne-t-elle.

« Et nous allons le faire ensemble. »

Elle effleure mes joues de ses doigts froids. « Tu es tellement comme ton père. »

Je ferme les yeux alors que ses doigts jouent dans mes cheveux. « Merci, » je dis doucement.

**oo**

« Le seul oiseau qui peut voir la couleur bleue est le hibou, » dit Edward alors qu'il se tient devant ma caisse, lisant sa capsule _Snapple_.

« Le Vermont est le seul État de la Nouvelle-Angleterre sans bord de mer, » je réplique en lisant la capsule de celui qu'il m'a acheté.

« Hmm, je me demande si ma mère est au courant de ce fait. » Il sirote son thé glacé à la framboise.

Je ris. « Alors, ce sera douze dollars et quinze cents, Monsieur. »

Il lève les sourcils. « C'est une arnaque pour deux _Snapple_, un sac de _Funyuns _et un paquet de chewing-gums. »

Je regarde les articles. « C'est un peu élevé. » Haussant les épaules, je tends ma main. « Argent comptant, carte de crédit, ou chèque ? »

Il pince les lèvres et secoue la tête. « Si tu n'étais pas si foutrement jolie, Bella, je crierais au scandale. »

Je me sens rougir, et je suis consciente qu'il le voit lui aussi. « Contentez-vous de payer, M. Cullen. »

Il rit, et Tanya et Jessica choisissent ce moment pour venir vers nous.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » Elles s'avancent et se placent de chaque côté d'Edward. Il me lance un regard qui veut dire 'Oh Seigneur venez-moi en aide.'

« Rien, » je réponds, prenant l'argent d'Edward.

« Oh, ne sois pas comme ça, Bella. Quoi, tu es trop bien pour nous maintenant que tu as montré la ville à Edward ? » Roucoule Jessica.

« Non, je ne pense pas être mieux que quiconque. »

« Elle ne le pense pas, mais elle l'est, » intervient Edward.

Je lui remets sa monnaie. « Merci. » Je dévisage Jessica et Tanya, et elles doivent voir le feu derrière mon regard, car elles s'éloignent toutes les deux d'Edward.

« Vais-je te voir après le travail ? » Demande-t-il.

« Je l'espère. »

Il acquiesce. « Alors on se verra. »

Il regarde Tanya et Jessica. « Soyez bonnes pour ma Bella, mesdames. »

Il fait un clin d'œil et il sort.

« Je suis contente pour vous, Bella. »

Je me retourne et je vois Alice, appuyée contre la caisse express, tout sourire.

« Merci, Alice. »

Elle hoche la tête. « Vous allez avoir votre happy ending, faites-moi confiance. Je ne me trompe jamais. » Ce disant, elle se dirige vers son bureau, et chaque partie de moi sait qu'elle a raison.

**FIN**

***IMDb : raccourci pour Internet Movie Database**

****My Weeping Willow se traduirait littéralement par Mon Saule Pleureur en français. Bien entendu, pour les besoins de l'histoire il fallait laisser le titre en anglais…**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu.**

**Mille mercis à ma très chère correctrice mlca66 pour son aide inestimable.**

**Milk**


End file.
